


I never thought I would get this close

by Wordsandlovers



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Gals being pals, Getting Together, Holding Hands, alec is drunk, clary is bi as hell, in a gay way, izzy and meliorn are in an open relationship, izzy has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsandlovers/pseuds/Wordsandlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Izzy asked, wondering whether she had got lost in the conversation. Clary turned her head so that she could face her. She was very close and very pretty.<br/>“The first girl I had a crush on, I was too scared to do anything about it.” Clary explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never thought I would get this close

Izzy felt warm all over, she didn't know whether it was a spell that Magnus had casted over his apartment she was currently lounging in, or whether it was because she had been sipping some cider. Maybe it was because her place on the floor was next to a pretty girl.

Simon and Clary where reminiscing, a thing that they seemed to do a lot, maybe it had to do with the fact that Simon was technically dead. It sort of felt like she was intruding as she was the only other person in the room.

“Do you remember Hayley?” Simon asked from where he was sitting on the floor against the edge of the couch. The question was clearly directed at Clary, so it was unsurprising when her face broke out in a grin. It was one of the most beautiful things that Izzy had ever seen.

“How could I forget? I refused to talk to you for a week after you asked her out. It was the longest I’ve ever gone without you.” They were laughing softly and Izzy couldn't help but be incredibly fond of both of them.

“You wouldn't even tell me why.” Izzy fought to pay attention to the conversation, but Clary was sitting so close to her and she smelled so nice. Nothing in Magnus’ apartment could hold her attention for long after a hectic day of demon hunting in Brooklyn.

“She was so pretty.” Clary said while taking a sip from her glass, attempting to hide her blush.  
There was a muffled laugh that made the trio glance to the balcony where Magnus seemed to be trying to teach a tipsy Alec how to dance the waltz on the other side of the glass door. Izzy didn't remember the last time that she had seen her brother with a smile that big.

“It’s not like you where gonna ask her out.” Simon continued.

“What?” Izzy asked, wondering whether she had got lost in the conversation. Clary turned her head so that she could face her. She was very close and very pretty.

“The first girl I had a crush on, I was too scared to do anything about it.” Clary explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The two girls continued their eye contact while Izzy tried to not show that she was having an internal freak out.

“She wasn't even that great a kisser.” Simon interjected, making Clary look back at him merely to throw a pillow at his head. Just as she did, the door opened with Magnus coming back in to scold Clary in a way that seemed quite praiseful.

“Clarissa Fairchild, stop assaulting that vampire at once, those pillows are not to be used as weapons.”

Izzy didn't quite catch what her brother said as she tried to even out her breathing in a subtle way. Her imagination kept conjuring up images of Clary and her. She remembered how it had felt to hold her hand.

That night, when the institute was quiet, Izzy sent a message to Meliorn. She didn't stay up to see whether she got an answer.

Clary was sitting in an alcove when Izzy found her. She had her legs folded up beneath her with her hair scraped away from her face into a ponytail, stray pieces falling into her face as she worked on a page of her sketchbook. She was undoubtedly beautiful in her leather trousers and black tank top. She would’ve liked to watch her for a while like this, content and concentrated. Unfortunately, Clary looked up, hearing Izzy’s heels as she approached. 

“Hey.” The redhead greeted, a beaming smile on her face that made Izzy’s entire being stutter. 

“Hey, what are you drawing?” She asked, curious to what was on the paper that she was now holding close to her chest.

“Demons.” That wasn't what Izzy had suspected, but it was true, she saw that the page was filled with bared teeth and scaly hands. 

“Wow. Nightmares?”

There was a sadness to Clary’s smile now. She was a shadowhunter, that was clear.

“No.” She said it in such a way that made it clear that they both knew that she was lying. Izzy wanted to hold her hand, so she did. Clary’s smile was a little more real after that.

“I was thinking… about last night.” Izzy tried to change the subject naturally but it was hard when Clary was playing with their entwined fingers nonchalantly. She was also aware that her mother could see them if she came round the corner. She would see her daughter bent together with the daughter of Valentine holding hands. She would be scandalized.

“What about last night?” Clary asked, turning her head so that they were closer together, her voice almost a whisper, as if it was a secret. It was hard to concentrate again, but this time was worse because of the eye contact with very green eyes.

“What other girls have you had crushes on?” She tried to channel her normal flirty demeanour. It was easier once she saw Clary’s smile widen at the question.

“I don’t know… all of the pretty ones I guess.” Somewhere in the Institute there were doors being shut and trainings being done but the two girls where completely focused on each other. Their smiles matched now, teeth showing and heartbeats loud on both their ears. Izzy missed this, the nervousness that comes from starting something new like this, it was good, nice, and terrifying.

“hmm, Lydia? She’s very pretty.” Izzy asked, skirting around the things that they were both thinking. Clary took a moment, as if contemplating the question.

“Well… She is very pretty.” Clary confirmed as she leaned against the wall behind them. Izzy tucked the other girl’s stray hair behind her ear gently with the hand that wasn't holding Clary’s. “But…She’s not really my type.” The red head took their entangled hands and put them up to her chest.

Izzy could feel her friend’s heartbeat. When she looked at their hands she got momentarily distracted by the amount of skin that was showing. She looked enticing. Izzy realized a little too late that she had been staring for too long. Clary was all downcast eyes and untangling fingers. “I made it weird, I’m sorry.” Her face was getting pinker and her eyes were watery when she chanced a glance at Izzy.

“No.” She pulled her friend to her chest and held her as she wiped at her eyes. This wasn't the first time that she held Clary as comfort, she was sure it wouldn't be the last. “She is very pretty.” Izzy assured, pleased with the smile that she got for that.

“Yeah,” Clary said, putting her hand back in Izzy’s. “But I’ve seen prettier.” The tempting way she bit her lip made it hard for Izzy to breathe.

“Are you flirting with me?” It wasn't the thing that Izzy had been meaning to say, but it was hard to think with Clary so close to her, she regretted it when Clary pulled away again. She was pretty sure she had meant to say it in a seductive way, except it unfortunately ended up sounding more accusatory.

“Sorry… You’re just really pretty, a-and I really want to kiss you.”  
“It’s okay.” Izzy cut in. “I know.” She reached over and touched the edge of Clary’s face gently, cautiously. “I feel the same.” She assured, leaning towards the other girl. Their lips only touched each other’s cautiously before Clary pushed her away. There was a sudden realization that Izzy might have overstepped, the rejection and understanding that Clary didn't want to kiss her making her eyes sting.

It took a while for Clary to get her words out and by she became very aware they were in the middle of the institute and anyone could see them. It took Izzy standing up and starting to walk away for Clary to grab ahold of her arm and pull her back before she could speak. “I just thought… Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

It relieved Izzy to hear Clary say that. It made her want Clary even more, if that was possible. They were standing so close, now in the corridor instead of the alcove. Izzy smiled and put her free hand on Clary’s bare shoulder. 

“Meliorn and I… we have an open relationship.” She tried to explain.

“Like…” A little crinkle appeared on her nose, which meant that Clary was obviously thinking very hard. She was adorable when she was confused. “Dating other people?”

“Yeah, It’s all based in honesty. I know that he has relations with seelies and I told him that I was trying to… court you.” 

Clary snorted at that, before returning to her more serious expression. “So… not cheating then?” Izzy tried to ignore the hurt that that made her feel. “No. I’m not like that.”

“I know. You’re not like that, you would never hurt Meliorn.” They smiled kindly at each other, knowing that they were on the edge of something. Something better.

“Can I kiss you now?”

“Yeah” Clary answered, voice more breathy and quiet than it had been before. This time it was Clary that leant forward. At first it was just them pressing their mouths together a moment before pulling away and giggling. Then going in for more.

The instant that their lips met again their hands where on shoulders and waists and tangled in hair. Izzy was leaning more into the kiss and Clary was being backed up against the wall. Clary leaned her head so that the kiss could deepen, pulling Izzy’s closer by her waist. Izzy loved the feeling of being pressed up against each other, she wanted to touch Clary, but she knew that it was too soon and that the Institute was teaming with Shadowhunters. 

When they stopped kissing again Izzy had to take a moment to appreciate the way that Clary looked, her hair slightly messed up, her breathing heavier, her lips well kissed. The reality that the two of them could kiss whenever set in and the thrill of it all led to Izzy leaning back on the other girl, with her hand coming to rest on her cheek, placing a kiss to her lips, then wiping the transferred lipstick off gently with her thumb.

She pulled her hand away right at the moment that her brother came round the corner, hands on his hips. When he saw the two girls he stopped abruptly, squinting his eyes as he looked between them. “Typical.” He turned and stormed away. 

Clary was so busy watching Alec go that she hadn't noticed Izzy standing up until she saw the outstretched hand in front of her. She took it and as they walked throughout the institute’s corridors she was reminded of the first time that the two girls had held hands for non-magical reasons. Neither of them could stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this! You can find me on tumblr at larrytardisrory.tumblr.com (I like getting prompts) and My Beta (Who's the greatest) at las-lus.tumblr.com


End file.
